


Aisles 8-6, bedroom furniture, smart home, and gifts

by Guzmanasol



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Domesticity, M/M, Sharing a Bed, bed bath and beyond is a magical and terrifying place, it might actually be a liminal space, or they're trying for it at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 16:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13239171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guzmanasol/pseuds/Guzmanasol
Summary: Jimmy and Brady move in together and try to function like adults. It takes a few tries.





	Aisles 8-6, bedroom furniture, smart home, and gifts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlainaCorrigan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlainaCorrigan/gifts).



> For S, who asked for rangers fic.
> 
> Originally written to be a cheer up for if the Rangers lost the winter classic, now just here as a testament to ridiculous 20-something dudes and poor household set up.

It’s not a disaster at first, Jimmy will say later. It’s actually almost promising, to start. (Brady will call bullshit, because all the warning signs were there, they just missed them).

When it comes time to head back to the city, Jimmy and Brady coordinate flights so that they can share a car from LaGuardia to their apartment and miraculously don’t forget any bags at home this year (Brady still hasn’t lived down the fact that he left his gear bag at home. Jimmy, the jerk, says he hopes that Brady never does). They both drop suitcases and gear bags and a few plastic tubs of odds and ends off at the apartment once they’re dropped off, and they realize fairly quickly that maybe they need a few things. Like dressers and hangers, because saying you’ll go out after you put away your suits and other clothes only works if you have places to put them. And like, it’s fine—Brady (mostly) made it through college, and by his count that means he’s set up like three apartments already so he’s got this. He even gets a list going in the notes of his phone, just “dresser, hangers, trash can, boot thingy (the snow kind)” and honestly his mom was being melodramatic every time she tucked notes into his bags (Brady knows to separate his laundry and when it’s appropriate to use bleach, and to do things like buy ibuprofen before you need it). 

“Shit,” Jimmy mutters as he comes out of his bedroom, drawling it out until it almost sounds like she-it. He doesn’t seem angry so much as super unimpressed, and Brady has a brief moment of fear that this will be another “so there’s a dead mouse and a live snake in our apartment” conversation. Once in his life is enough, thanks. “So, despite paying for delivery and giving them the code to get in, turns out that nobody actually delivered the bed I ordered.”

“Wait, didn’t we order from the same place? I’ve got mine,” Brady trails off and turns on his heel to double check—yep, there’s a king bed set up on the bed frame he’d ordered. It’s unmade and Brady doesn’t remember packing sheets, so there’s another thing for his list.

“That place over on 17th? I think so,’ Jimmy shrugs as he pulls out his phone and starts scrolling. Brady checks his own email for the order info and right at the bottom is the store location—on 15th.

“Looks like I went with the one on 15th. No big deal, just call them and ask to reschedule the delivery.” 

Jimmy sighs but nods and heads back into his room to make the call while Brady tries to think of anything else that he might need. He’s coming up blank, so he starts googling stores—there’s got to be a Bed, Bath, and Beyond or a HomeGoods somewhere right? He fistpumps when he finds one that’s only three blocks away, because the day is gorgeous out and walking won’t leave him a sweaty mess. 

“They say I signed for the delivery last Tuesday, and that they don’t know who it was when I told them that I was in Boston all of last week,” Jimmy is sounding pissed off, which like, Brady gets, but it won’t get Jimmy another bed. 

“Did you order a new one?” Brady asks, shifting restlessly back and forth. There’s no couch or chairs, and he’s kind of wishing they’d listen to Lucia’s advice and picked a place that came furnished (at the time, it had seemed like a guarantee of uncomfortable modern art furniture and too short beds). 

“No, they said they only keep a handful of the king size on hand that aren’t super soft, and I’d bought the last one they had. Should get new stock in before next month, but I’m not sure I want to buy another bed from them,” and Brady just nods because it makes sense not to trust this place again after they’d already fucked up. 

They’re quiet on the walk to go get the stuff on Brady’s list. It’s strange and exciting to be back, but also really exhausting. It’s nice to have a quiet day, even if there’s a literal horde of tweens taking a million selfies and walking slower than the actual grandparents chaperoning them in front of Jimmy and Brady and being loud (seriously, they’re like twelve how do they have the lung capacity to be that loud?).

 

It’s when they’re inside Bed, Bath, and Beyond that things take a nose dive. Ok first of all, apparently this store has a few hundred options for what should be a simple dresser, or at least it feels like it does. Because there are so many base options and most of them can be customized or are meant to fit a "style", and Brady is only like 40% sure he knows what farmhouse style is referring to and there’s an awful lot of the “modern” furniture that he’d been trying to avoid. Jimmy is no help, studiously ignoring the couple bickering over nursery dressers to consider his options (Brady is with the woman with the Mohawk, they don’t need a separate changing table if the dresser has the built in top thing). Jimmy has decided on a basic black dresser with four drawers, and Brady just goes for the same since he is starting to feel overwhelmed by the upholstered dressers he’s been staring at for ten minutes (why would you use leather on a dresser, Brady would like to know). 

The dressers are big and heavy and they’re lazy, so Jimmy arranges for their dressers to be delivered tomorrow. They set off for bed linens, and don’t make it. Mainly because there’s a smart home section, and Brady sees a really sweet speaker set and then Jimmy sees the latest generation of Amazon echo stuff and it just spirals from there. They stagger out of aisle seven an hour later, Jimmy pushing a car that Brady doesn’t remember him getting filled with some gadgets. 

Aisle six is apparently full of random cool shit, because Brady sees an indoors s’mores maker on an endcap and he can’t walk past that. Jimmy laughs at him when Lazy Susan S’Mores winds up in the cart, but Brady’s the one laughing when Jimmy decides that he has to have the dual breakfast sandwich maker that’s halfway down the aisle. Both of them agree that the popcorn machine shaped like Lord Stanley has to come home with them. Going to the end of the aisle was totally worth it, even if that one soccer mom had been very aggressive over the weird fondue mugs. 

Their cart is full, and Brady and Jimmy are both ready to call it quits. They’ve got everything they need. 

(Brady spots a Minny shaped cutting board on their way to checkout, and like, that’s perfect his mom will like seeing stuff in the kitchen when she comes to visit. Jimmy’s annoyed that there’s no Mass one in stock, but he’s also not really into cooking, so he gets over it quick.)

 

“I swear, if those dressers don’t show up tomorrow I will lose my shit,” and the idle way Jimmy says it makes it clear that he’s aware that he’s not the most intimidating person even when he loses it. 

“They’ll show up, they’ve got our phone numbers and address. And this time we’re both actually around to make sure that someone doesn’t steal our stuff.” 

They get home and unload their bags. Their kitchen actually looks awesome, between the sandwich maker, the s’mores maker, the Minny board, and of course Mr. Stanley and his popcorn. There are totally people living here and using this kitchen.

It takes a few hours to get all of their tech set up, and synching with both their phones but they do it. They’d taken a break to get Greek food from the place next door, and Brady is in love with this avgolemono and Jimmy is making happy faces at his souvlaki. Brady thinks that they’re going to become really familiar with this place, and he’s kind of excited to be that settled in the city. 

It’s after they get all of their stuff set up that they realize how tired they are. Brady can’t stop yawning, jaw cracking a little each time. Jimmy tells him goodnight and stumbles off to his room. Brady heads for his own, bumping into a wall before his eyes adjust to how dark the hallway is. He’s close enough to hear Jimmy swear, low and unhappy. He stumbles into the hall, looking tired and completely over it.

“I don't have a bed.”

“Shit,’ Brady swears, too tired to put any heat into it, “just sleep with me. Bed’s big enough for both of us.”

Jimmy nods and they both go shuffling into Brady’s room. It takes a minute for them to register the lack of sheets or pillows on the bed. Brady stares, has that awful feeling he associates with exams where he thought he’d done all of it but he finds out as he walks out that there’s a back page he missed. He forgot to get sheets. And pillows. And now that he’s thinking it over, he forgot a trash can, hangers, and a boot tray. So that’s probably two thirds of his list that he didn’t actually get. Awesome. Somewhere, his mother is laughing at him. 

“I’m too tired to fucking care,” Jimmy says before he faceplants into the bed. 

Brady rifles through his duffel and digs out two sweatshirts to use as pillows. Jimmy doesn’t move when Brady throws his at his head, and Brady might be actually impressed if he’s already asleep. 

 

(The next morning, they stumble into a diner across the street for breakfast and strategize for their second trip. They’ve got this, they’ll be on top of it, they have a plan.)

(They’re back in the triple B, as Jimmy starts calling it, four times in the next three weeks.)

(It takes them a solid month to actually get Jimmy a bed.)

(He doesn’t sleep in it much.)

(Brady is glad he doesn’t.)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by these two gif sets
> 
> http://bradytkachuk.tumblr.com/post/158247844718/brady-skjei-and-jimmy-vesey-are-incompetent
> 
> http://bradytkachuk.tumblr.com/post/158126300403/just-bros


End file.
